


Signals

by foundCarcosa



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's the other lovebird who needs a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

“So, guys, I might have this really small probl—”

“Just jump him already.” Isabela yawns and tilts her head back, virtually pouring the ale down her throat. The only way to drink it, according to her, considering it tastes like pure swill.  
“What Rivaini said,” Varric concurs, raising his flagon in her direction, as if in a toast.  
“If I’m broody, then she’s moony,” Fenris quips, and Varric makes a conceding nod in his direction.

River just stares at them, frozen, her own drink stalled halfway to her mouth. “Oh, come _on_ —”

“Yes, you are.” Varric raises his eyebrow and smirks. “That obvious, that is.”

River sighs and slaps her palm to her forehead in a characteristic display of mortification. “Really. Really? I thought I was being downright coy.”

“You’re Fereldan,” Isabela comments, as if that explains it all. River just glares, choosing not to comment, and Varric groans — the Fereldan jokes were his domain, _his_ domain!  
Then again, Isabela had actually been to Ferelden.

“I just… I don’t know. Why can’t all Chantry boys look like male versions of Elthina? Then no one would be tempted.” River yanks the sleeve of her linen undershirt over her fist and scrubs at a stain on the table, frowning petulantly.

“Most of them do,” Fenris replies, in that caustic-sounding manner of his that River’s finally learnt not to take seriously. “Your Sebastian’s a special case.”

“I’m telling you, gold body paint and the Andraste pose…” Isabela grins, and this time everyone groans.

—-

“I’m glad you came,” Sebastian says as soon as she comes into view, rising from his crouch and snuffing the candle-lighter. “I—”

“Can we step outside?” River curses the strained sound of her voice, the nerves that make her restless and fidgety as she glances towards the Chantry doors.

“Ah… well, I suppose, sure,” he responds, giving her a puzzled look. “I’m sorry, perhaps I shouldn’t entreat you to come here so often, if it makes you uncomfortable… ah, wait!”

River is already trotting down the steps and towards the door, her stride purposeful and not at all hesitant. Sebastian hurries after her, confused but curious.

“My home’s just around the corner,” she reminds him when they are outside, the moon bathing them in dim light, her finger pointing in the direction of the estate. “I think everyone’s been there but you.”

“Well, I wouldn't want to intrude—”

“How about you remind Isabela of that,” she snorts, scowling. “Varric, too. This is the fifth time he’s edited my journal in the past two months. If he didn’t have such awful-flowery handwriting… anyway. The point is, uh…”  
Her brow furrows as she fumbles for the point, fingers twitching.

“You are inviting me to your home,” Sebastian reminds her gently, that bemused half-smile quirking his lips.

“Yeah. But, I mean, I just don’t… I don’t get it. You… act interested sometimes. And then sometimes you’re just… clueless. I don’t know what to do. You know how stupid I am about these things. It’s like you’re _screwing_ with me, and I don’t like it.”  
Flushing beet-red, she scowls as ferociously as she can and strides away, shooting over her shoulder, “Never mind. Don’t forget, we have an appointment with that silly First Enchanter tomorrow.”

Sebastian watches her flounce away, the bemused look fading and being replaced by something River Hawke might have been surprised to see — chagrin.

—-

River turns her pseudo-ferocious scowl upon Bodahn Feddic when she clomps into the mansion, tossing her jacket at the chandelier and smiling grimly when it hits its mark. Sandal cackles, and that’s the last thing she hears — aside from Bodahn’s rebuking commentary — before she slams the door to her room and lets out a gusty, melodramatic sigh.

The Champion of Kirkwall, who can kill a big-heap Qunari but can’t even seduce a grown man. There is something wrong with this picture.

She is considering going back to the Hanged Man and seeking Isabela out when Bodahn knocks on her door and mentions a caller.

“If it ain’t someone hellbent on killing me and hiding the body, I don’t want to know,” she calls back, grumpily.

“Er, unless you’ve done grievous harm to that charming Prince Vael, I don’t think— oh!”  
Bodahn stumbles backwards when River throws the door open and pegs him with the glare of a lifetime.

“Don’t let him in.”

The dwarf laughs uneasily. “Ah, I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that, Messere…”

“River!”

Her heart sinks straight to her feet when she hears his voice, and she curses Bodahn under her breath as she trudges towards the railing that overlooks the ground floor. Sebastian is there, true enough, but he has this strange look on his face, and she doesn’t quite know how to react.

“I am here. You do have a charming home, indeed. I am ashamed that I have never seen it.”

“What are you—” But already he is striding up the short flight of stairs with that purposeful look that means someone’s going to die. Well, usually. Sometimes it means someone’s going to get a hot meal, or someone’s going to get a couple of much-needed sovereigns, or—

“Forgive me,” and she doesn’t know whose forgiveness she’s asking — _surely_ not hers, because she couldn’t be more delighted, long-time-coming or not — but he grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls her close to him, silk against mail, and Maker be praised, this isn’t the chaste peck he gave her when he first revealed how he felt, but this is a kiss, a _real_ kiss, the kind that Varric and Isabela would consider _a preclude of events to come_.

“I expect you’ll want all other callers turned away,” Bodahn calls after them as she pulls Sebastian towards her chambers, and she doesn’t answer, but she’s pretty sure she doesn’t have to.


End file.
